


Son Yuna

by KalK



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Post-Cell Games Saga, Vegeta Saga
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-06-14 23:41:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15400167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalK/pseuds/KalK
Summary: Que hubiera pasado si...Son Goku tuvo en realidad una relación con la Princesa Serpiente, durante su estadía en su palacio.





	1. Chapter 1

_Al inició de Dragon Ball Z, han pasado cinco años y Son Goku vive feliz y tranquilo con su familia. Su esposa Chi-Chi y su hijo Son Gohan de cuatro años, pero un día aparece el desconocido hermano mayor de Goku. Raditz, el como su hermano provienen de la raza guerrera de los saiyajin. En el universo solo existen cuatro, Raditz, Goku, Nappa y Vegeta, debido a que Goku no se piensa unir a ellos. Su hermano que es malvado decide secuestrar a su sobrino Gohan, para amenazar a Goku a cumplir su voluntad y también le pide matar una alta cantidad de seres humanos para el día de mañana..._

_Goku no piensa hacer eso, la tierra es su hogar y quiere daño a nadie. Por lo cual decide hacer equipo con Piccolo, quien acaba de aparecer hace poco. El antiguo enemigo de Goku, se encuentra frustrado debido a que Raditz se burlo de el horas antes. Finalmente los dos vuelan hacia el malvado saiyajin, el maestro Roshi, Bulma y Krillin preocupado por lo que vaya a pasar._

_Piccolo y Goku llevan a detener a Raditz y salvar a Gohan, durante la batalla Son Goku muere al recibir el ataque del namekiano, mientras forcejean contra su hermano. Aunque logran matar al malvado saiyajin, pero para agravar más las cosas se enteran que dos saiyajin más poderosos se dirigen a la tierra. Para atacar al planeta, como sus habitantes y encontrar las esferas del dragon._

_Llegan los demás para despedirse de que Goku y llorar su muerte, pero la tristeza dura pocos. Ya que lo pueden revivir, ven desaparecer su cuerpo. Piccolo les dice que el plan de Kamisama, algo debe estar tramando y es verdad_ _nuestro joven héroe estando en el otro mundo es informado que debe ir donde Kaiosama para volverse más fuerte y así volver a la tierra, para salvarla de los dos malvados invasores que llegaran dentro de un año y al pasar este tiempo, sera revivido_

 _Goku pasara por muchas cosas, para llegar hasta donde Kaiosama. Hasta que uno de eso días es absorbido por un gran castillo en donde es recibido por las sirvientes de la princesa serpiente. En la esta oportunidad, Goku esta por volver al camino de la serpiente. Pero lo que el no sabe, es que la princesa esta ideando un plan para que se quede. La mujer_ _le toma la mano y le dice una mentira, que_ __es la hija de Kaiosama, q_ _ue la disculpe pero le había querido decir que Kaiosama no se encontraba, por el temor de que el se fuera, al no estar su padre._ _

No se encuentra, por una semana, pero puedes quedarte hasta su regreso - Goku suspiro

Ella lo miraba con atención - gracias - respondió el saiyajin - no tengo a donde ir.

Es una gran noticia - respondió la princesa, Goku se dio cuenta que muchas chicas lo estaban observando, parece que trabajaban para la joven o Kaoisama, la mujer indico a una de las chicas que se le acercara. La joven tenía el cabello rubio, enseguida se acercó a la dueña del castillo 

En que le puedo servir - pregunto la rubia

La princesa le sonrió a Goku y le hablo a la joven - ¿Podrías por favor mostrarle a nuestro invitado a su habitación?

Claro, como usted diga - respondió con una reverencia, luego se acercó a Goku - me hace el favor de seguir - le dijo al saiyajin de cabello negro - Goku asintió y la siguió por el pasillo hasta llegar a las escaleras y desaparecer.

Es hermoso, me quedare con el - admitió la princesa reír junto a sus sirvientes, luego de parar de reír empezaron a planear lo que iban hacer con Goku.

Un par de horas después

Goku se encontraba desnudo en las aguas termales y muy relajado casi olvidando su misión, como también olvidando a su esposa e hijo. La princesa lo miraba muy cerca de allí y el solo se relajo

Media hora después

Goku volvió a entrar al castillo, pero desnudo al no encontrar su ropa. Al sirvientas se sonrojaron al verlo, su cuerpo era perfecto, fuerte y puede cincelarse en el mármol. Una de ellas se le acerco y le informo

Disculpe, su ropa estaba sudorosa así que la lavamos - le informo la rubia

El guerrero se tocaba la cabeza, otra de las sirvientes se le acercó y le entrego una bata negra de seda - esto puede ocupar por mientras

Gracias, se ve muy delicada - respondió, mientras se ponía la bata y empezaba a caminar hacia el comedor siendo acompañado por Nina  

Al llegar comedor, él se sorprendió al descubrir que la habitación estaba muy iluminada. En ella había puesto para dos, en una estaba sentada la princesa que lo esperaba. Ella con un gesto con la mano le pidió que se acercara, lo cual hizo. Ella giro y vio a sus sirvientas y les pidió que trajeran la comida. Durante el transcurso de la cena, ella estuvo comiendo y hablado, como es de costumbre en Goku el estuvo tragando y hablando de volverse más fuerte y conocer a muchos más peleadores

En el dormitorio de Goku

El había vuelto al lugar que le habían otorgado, no podía creer el tamaño del lugar. En realidad el palacio era el triple más grande que su casa o más. Al ver la enorme cama, se acorde de su esposa. Con ella, podría compartir este lugar de descanso. Se sentó, suspiro recordando a todos. Sin saber que era vigilado por las sirvientes de la princesa serpiente, se dieron cuenta que poco a poco se quedo dormido sobre la cama, las chicas fueron corriendo hacia donde la princesa.

Varios minutos después

Goku seguía dormido sobre la cama, cuando entro la princesa serpiente. Camino hacia el y lo admiro, para luego ganarse al lado de el. Acaricia sus pernas desnudas, le abre la bata negra y se queda mirando su hermoso cuerpo. Acerca sus labios con los de el, metiendo su lengua dentro de su boca. Logrando que Goku despierte...

Continuara 

 


	2. Chapter 2

En el dormitorio de Goku

El había vuelto al lugar que le habían otorgado, no podía creer el tamaño del lugar. En realidad el palacio era el triple más grande que su casa o más. Al ver la enorme cama, se acorde de su esposa. Con ella, podría compartir este lugar de descanso. Se sentó, suspiro recordando a todos. Sin saber que era vigilado por las sirvientes de la princesa serpiente, se dieron cuenta que poco a poco se quedo dormido sobre la cama, las chicas fueron corriendo hacia donde la princesa.

Varios minutos después

Goku seguía dormido sobre la cama, cuando entro la princesa serpiente. Camino hacia el y lo admiro, para luego ganarse al lado de el. Acaricia sus pernas desnudas, le abre la bata negra y se queda mirando su hermoso cuerpo. Acerca sus labios con los de el, metiendo su lengua dentro de su boca. Logrando que Goku despierte, el mira extrañado a la princesa, la confunde con otra persona...

Chi-Chi - susurra Goku a la vez siente un extraño olor -  este perfume que llevas es deslumbrante.

La princesa escucha lo que dice el saiyajin, ella sabía que Goku nombraba a su esposa y no le molestaba. La pelirroja solo quiere estar con el y le vuelve a besar el labio, además que le gusto lo que dijo sobre su perfume - si, mi amor aquí estoy y gracias

Como es posible - pregunta el

Ella sonríe - todo es posible, estando juntos - le responde - se pone encima de Goku y monta su pene, mientras muerde su cuello y rasca su pecho. Goku comienza a asociarse con el tiempo al placer sexual y al dolor y despierta sus deseos masoquistas sin explotar. 

* * *

 

Horas después, en la habitación de huéspedes que ocupa Goku

Las sábanas de la cama son un desastre. Goku se encuentra desnudo y de espaldas, preocupado en realidad. Luego de terminar de tener relaciones con la princesa, se dio cuenta que no era su esposa. El siempre había sido honorable, por la forma en que lo crió su abuelo y ahora que se encontraba muerto, había engañado a Chi-Chi

Mientras que la princesa se encontraba de lado, observando a Goku con una sonrisa de adoración, a la vez el guerrero se daba cuenta que el sexo que tuvieron fue el mejor que él haya tenido en realidad, o al menos el más intenso que haya tenido. Con su amiga de la infancia no era lo misma, era romántico, tierno, se preocupada de no lastimar a su esposa. Pero esta vez, sin embargo, tuvo relaciones sexuales de una manera que nunca había imaginado que el sexo pudiera ser. Su corazón latía con fuerza, a mil por hora. Había olvidado quién era, no le importaba lo que había sucedido en su vida antes, olvidando a su esposa, a sus amigos a la tierra y hasta su propio hijo.

Lo único que le importaba era la nueva felicidad que estaba experimentando, esta mujer lo había llevado al cielo literalmente. Pero a momentos le volvía la claridad a la cabeza, por lo menos...se giro y la miro - Princesa - Goku suspiro. - ¡Eso fue un error! tengo familia - le decía casi por obligación

Tranquilo, hermoso. Eso lo discutimos esto hace un par de horas, ¿recuerdas? - la pelirroja reía de una manera linda.

Goku se ve intranquilo - creo que esperare a tu padre, afuera del castillo - ella se ve tranquila, el se levanta de la cama y se empieza a vestirse. Mientras que la pelirroja se sienta en la cama, de manera seductora

¿Quieres que hagamos el amor de nuevo? - susurra.

Goku - ríe torpemente. - estoy casado - le explica, como si todavía necesitara explicar eso.

Ella sonríe - está bien, Goku. Pero, eso no te detuvo para primera vez - le dice ella, su voz se oye burlona.

Te tengo que recordar, porque paso. No quiero decir que va a decir tu padre cuando se entere, me querrá entrenar - reclama Goku

Por un momento, creyó que no insistirá. Lamentablemente, no era su última palabra - entiendo, la amas y tienen un hijo. Pero, no me vas a negar que fue un sexo increíble! 

La princesa lo observa para su deleite, Goku traga saliva y piensa por primera vez que el sexo bueno tentador y no necesariamente relacionado con el amor - no sigas, por favor.

Bueno, adiós - le dice con una sonrisa, para después volver hablarle - me vas a dar un beso? - le pregunta, a un Goku que solo viste su camiseta azul y su pantalón rojo-naranja. Este duda en hacerlo, hasta que se decide y se acerca a ella, para besar sus labios. Al hacerlo, la princesa lo toma de la camiseta y de esa forma, lo lleva devuelta a la cama con ella

Continuara...


	3. Son Yuna

Un par de años después...

Hay un salto en la historia, nos encontramos a días de la segunda muerte de Son Goku pero a manos de Cell. El villano había sido derrotado, gracias a Son Gohan y el mundo vive en paz. Nuestro héroe saiyajin criado en la tierra, entrenaba en el planeta del Gran Kaiosama como todos los días, un día decidió pedir permiso para ir a ver a su abuelo. Permiso que fue otorgado, Goku fue al paraíso y pidió perdón por matarlo hace tanto años 

Ambos se abrazaron - tranquilo hijo, tu no sabías sobre eso y no podías hacer nada. Fue un accidente - le decía su abuelo

De verdad, lo siento - decía el hombre, llorando al tener a su "abuelo" frente de el

El lo miro, con una mirada tierna - estoy orgulloso de ti, todo lo que has logrado hijo - el guerrero volvió a sonreír 

Y así estuvieron durante varias horas

Es tiempo de volver con mi entrenamiento - se dijo, para hacer la teletransportación. Cuando se acordó de alguien, que no ve desde su primera muerte - que será de la Princesa Serpiente - busco el Ki de la mujer y al poco tiempo lo encontró, junto al de sus sirvientes pero le llamo la atención un nuevo Ki que estaba allí, no lo recordaba de antes pero se sentía como algo familiar. Así que sin pensarlo dos veces se transportado al lugar.

Palacio de la Princesa Serpiente. 

Goku apareció afuera del lugar y fue absorbido por este, como la primera vez. El aun recuerda esa ocasión, había llegado allí cuando por segunda vez corría por el camino de la serpiente, debido a que la primera vez se cayó del camino y llego al infierno. Tocando le al joven guerrero empezar de nuevo, al llegar allí le llamo la atención ver un palacio en un lugar tan alejado de todo. La princesa la hizo creer que era hija de Kaiosama, para que se quedara con ella y lo espere. La mujer lo sedujo y paso un mes con la princesa en su cama, de sabanas negras. Hasta que descubrió la verdad y escapó de las garras de ella, en realidad le había agradado lo había acogido en su hogar y alimentado.

Al entrar al palacio, las sirvientas se alborotaron, gritaron - Goku, volviste - dijeron y corrieron abrazarlo, la sirviente rubia, Nina se alejo y fue al dormitorio de la Princesa

En el dormitorio

La princesa hablaba con una niña de cabello castaño, cuando entro la sirviente

Nina, que es todo ese ruido - pregunto la mujer

La rubia se arrodillo - es Son Goku, a vuelto 

...Goku...exclamo la mujer y miro a la niña a su lado - es una estupenda noticia, querida al fin lo vas a conocer

Minutos después

Son Goku se encontraba sentado en un sofá, siendo masajeado por una sirvienta de cabello negro. Mientras que bebía un liquido amarillo, en ese momento vuelve Nina con un plato en donde lleva un racimo de uvas

Mi estimado Son Goku, tanto tiempo. - saludo la rubia, sonrió el guerrero - enseguida viene la princesa - se acercó y se sentó a su lado, dándole de comer uvas     

El padre de Gohan trataba de levantarse - creo que es mejor que me vaya - en eso se escucho la voz de la princesa

Pero si, estamos aquí amado - dijo, con mucha alegría. Goku se levanto y se le quedo viendo, esta igual de hermosa que siempre, no venia sola. Había algo familiar en la niña, pero no sabía que es lo que era.

Tienes una hija - pregunta el

Ambas se acercan a Goku y lo abrazan - es tu hija, Son Yuna

El guerrero, esta sorprendido. No cree lo que escucha - que

Hola papá - escucha la voz de ella y se le queda mirando, para darse cuenta que tiene una cola.

Continuara... 

       

 

   


End file.
